watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Unfair
Sonic Unfair is an independent flash game based off the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. This game is similar to Unfair Mario, where the game is basically the same as the game it's based off, but is rigged with traps what makes it very difficult to get through. This video was uploaded on May 7th, 2015 and was the 287th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea and Renae not looking forward to the game, Renae assuming it is a lot like Unfair Mario. They begin the game, Mackenzie saying that Sonic looks cute when he jumps, she then jumps on a collapsing land which she isn't happy about. Andrea also falls down a collapsing land and is already hating the game. Renae lands on a spike rigged box, Renae saying she didn't touch the spikes. Mackenzie almost makes it to where Renae was, but falls down with a collapsing land. Andrea comments that the game is out to get her, as she falls down with a collapsing land, saying that the sunflower stayed up but she didn't. Renae lands on another spike rigged box and is not amused, asking whether everything in the game just has spikes. Mackenzie is caught in a tight predicament, as she tries to get out of it but jumps right into a spike. Andrea falls once again and is feeling the rage, while Mackenzie has a couple of close calls. Renae almost makes it to the end of level one but falls down a collapsing land. Andrea prepares to make her next move, as she jumps past the spike pit and onto a box. She then gets on a spring and clears over a box and was close to falling down into the abyss. She comments that the glitches are working in her favor, before jumping and landing on a spike. Mackenzie and Renae almost makes it to the end, with Renae jumping on a spike and joking that the game developers decided to just add spikes everywhere in the game. Andrea comments on the death tracker, which she doesn't find amusing. Mackenzie almost makes it to the end of the level, but falls into the abyss, as Andrea almost falls into the abyss but saves herself. She then takes pride in her recovery, before taking a jump and landing on a spike rigged box. Renae almost makes it to the end of the level three times, as Andrea gets very angry and bangs on the keyboard, saying that playing games like Unfair Sonic is how keyboards get broken. The girls eventually make it to the end and passes the first level. Andrea starts off level two frustrated, as Renae innocuously dies from a spike despite looking like she barely moved. Mackenzie is at a platform and sees the rather large gap in front of her and wonders what she's supposed to do, but the game then makes her restart the level. Renae makes it to the large spike pit and jumps until she lands on a portion of the spikes that she can walk on, Renae looking in shock and not wanting to move. Andrea also makes it on the walk-able spike and is just as confused, before jumping on a collapsing land. Renae and Andrea both get to the same area once again but fall to the collapsing land, Andrea noting that most of it falls down. While Mackenzie has made it close to the end, but is tricked to land on a platform but falls right through it and lands on the spikes. The other two also fall victim to the so called platform, Renae commenting on how she can land on some spikes but not others. Mackenzie completes the level after almost falling off a platform she needed to land on, saying that she's not going to fight her close call. Andrea also completed the level, as does Renae, however, she falls off the platform and onto the spikes, upsetting Renae to the point that she appears to have rage quit by this point. The third level begins with Mackenzie continuously dying to the fishes. Mackenzie makes it past the fishes and says that it's going to be fine, before jumping onto a collapsing land and retracting her statement. She later begins to grow a hatred for the game, as she fails once again, this time landing on a spike rigged spring. Andrea also lands on the spike rigged spring but is adamant that she landed next to the spike, clenching her fist in protest. Mackenzie makes a noise that she says is her soul dying, while Andrea continues to get angry with the game. The two then make it to the last part of the level, Andrea seeing what's ahead and says that there are too many fishes and that she can't do it. Mackenzie clears the school of fishes and almost makes it to the end but falls short due to a spike. The two try again and again, the two getting more agitated every time they have to restart the whole level. Mackenzie almost finishes the level, but jumps over the ring and into the abyss. Mackenzie eventually completes the third level, Andrea presumably rage quitting. Trivia *Sonic Unfair is one of the few videos to feature only three girls playing a game, rather than the usual four. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015